


Nighttime Sparklers

by brumalbreeze



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: “If anyone should feel lucky, shouldn’t it be me?” Yuuri murmured. “I mean, you’re the Viktor Nikiforov, after all. You could have anyone you want….”Viktor let his breath fan evenly over Yuuri’s neck as he listened to his words. Though he couldn’t see it, he could imagine Yuuri’s knit brows and small frown. He tightened his grip around Yuuri’s waist and thought about what had happened earlier in the day. This was a different scenario, but Yuuri was feeling anxious and unsure again, and he needed comforting. Viktor didn’t want to mess up this time. He wanted to do things right.(Spoilers up to Episode 7. Nothing but fluff and sweet kisses, despite the ominous excerpt.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I watched Episode 7, died, and revived myself long enough to write this.
> 
> Many thanks to Bianka, [Minni](https://twitter.com/minnichan0), and [Shannon](https://twitter.com/TheShannonLewis) for proof-reading this! One can never have too many beta-readers, after all....

Viktor smoothed his thumb against Yuuri’s cheek and kissed him on the mouth. It was chaste and sweet, and he couldn’t help but smile when he pulled back. Or rather, he had been smiling the entire time.

Yuuri let out a small hum and leaned toward him again, chasing after his mouth petulantly until Viktor acquiesced to his silent demand and pursed his lips for another kiss. They did this countless times, pressing their mouths together and parting, and Viktor wondered if Yuuri just really liked the wet sounds of their kisses. If he did, Viktor couldn’t blame him. He liked them too.

Champagne bubbles of euphoria tickled their way up his spine, and he laughed breathlessly. Viktor nudged their noses together, kissed him firmly, and opened his eyes halfway. “Yuuri…” he said fondly, delighted with the way Yuuri looked at him.

Yuuri was sitting a bit too close, but Viktor didn’t mind. It was the distance Yuuri had to be from him in order to see him clearly without his glasses. Viktor had learned early on what a blessing Yuuri’s nearsightedness was. After all, it was what put Yuuri within kissing distance whenever he wasn’t wearing his glasses and what allowed him to see Yuuri’s awed expressions unobstructed. No matter how many times they cuddled or kissed, Yuuri would still look at him with such pure adoration whenever they had a quiet moment, and Viktor loved being able to view it close-up. 

He was giving one of those looks to Viktor right that moment. Its effect was amplified by his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. His eyelashes fluttered as he drank in the details of Viktor’s face and, once in a while, his mouth twitched as if they wanted something. Viktor doubted he would ever tire of how lovely Yuuri was. 

With a chuckle, he rubbed his thumb over Yuuri’s lower lip. “Cute,” he murmured, and smooched him on the cheek.

Although he wasn’t exactly displeased, Yuuri still squirmed and grumbled. Viktor felt his fingers tighten in his hair, and he laughed.

“You’re really trying to make me bald now, aren’t you?” he teased.

Yuuri’s grip loosened, and he buried his face against Viktor’s neck. “I just really like how it feels,” he breathed out.

The shy confession made Viktor beam, and he squeezed his arms around him. “Yuuri! You really are so cute!” His grin widened when his hug was reciprocated.

Sitting on the hotel room’s couch with Yuuri in his lap felt wonderful, and Viktor took full advantage of it by crooning into his ear and stroking his back comfortingly. “You’re wonderful,” he sighed. “Cute and charming and lovely,” he said. 

He felt the entirety of Yuuri’s embarrassed groan against his chest and neck. Even though he seemed to have gotten used to Viktor’s physical displays of affection, he was still weak to his praise and encouragement. Amused, he laughed and pressed a kiss against Yuuri’s hair. “My lovely Yuuri….”

With gentle hands, Yuuri pushed away and gazed at him tenderly. “My Viktor,” he smiled. His cheeks glowed with embarrassment as he leaned down.

Their lips met softly, and Viktor opened his mouth when he felt Yuuri’s tongue touch his lip. It was one of Yuuri’s favorite types of kiss: shallow and sweet, but full of teasing and breathy sighs. He didn’t go farther than circling the tip of his tongue around Viktor’s, but that didn’t make it feel any less intimate.

Tingles rushed through him while Yuuri scratched at his scalp. Although he probably wasn’t fully aware of what he was doing, it still felt good. Viktor returned the favor by running his palms over Yuuri’s thighs and rubbing his thumbs over the juts of his hips. The pressure he applied was apparently too light, because Yuuri started to wriggle and laugh. He pressed harder, until the giggles became quiet and aspirated.

Just as Viktor was starting to lose himself to Yuuri’s affection, the kiss ended, and he was left in a daze. 

Yuuri planted his palms against his cheeks and pushed, causing Viktor’s lips to purse. Yuuri’s eyebrows were furrowed, and his mouth was set in a determined frown. It was a shocking change, especially compared to the melted look he had on moments earlier.

“Uuri?”

The frown on Yuuri’s face deepened. “I can’t believe you did that earlier,” he said and started squishing Viktor’s face.

“What? Show my luff for you in front of efferyone?”

Yuuri squeezed his eyes shut and pulled Viktor’s features around with his palms. “Aaah, oh my god!” he yelled. “You’re so…!”

Suddenly, Viktor became fully aware of how Makkachin felt whenever he did the same thing. He was getting dizzy, so he reached up and grabbed Yuuri’s wrists to stop him. Thankfully, he wasn’t met with much resistance. He smiled.

“I’m so what?” he asked, but he only received a pout in response. “Talented?”

Sullenly, Yuuri nodded.

“Amazing?”

Another begrudging nod.

“Handsome?” he waggled his eyebrows. 

That got him a groan and exaggerated eye roll.

Viktor brought one of Yuuri’s palms to his mouth and kissed it. “I’m so in love with you is what I am….” His lips curled up as he nuzzled his face in Yuuri’s hands.

Yuuri made a noise of mixed exasperation and affection in the back of his throat and bumped their foreheads together.

“Everyone was watching, you know,” he said, barely loud enough for the two of them to hear. The pads of his thumbs stroked over Viktor’s high cheekbones.

“Mmn…..” He closed his eyes and enjoyed the caresses.

“And there were cameras everywhere.”

“Mmhmm.”

Yuuri sighed. “You’re impossible,” he murmured and kissed his silly smile. 

When Yuuri pushed against his shoulders, he let himself fall back and get gently ravished. Although Yuuri had been shy and unsure of himself when they first started kissing, he was getting better and braver each time. Just as he was with skating, he was a quick and determined learner, and it was almost shocking how fast he was able to identify Viktor’s weakness. He couldn’t let his guard down for even a moment.

Viktor rubbed Yuuri’s sides and listened to the quiet noises that came from him. He never raised his voice beyond a low moan, but Viktor liked that part of him. It was one of Yuuri’s cute charm points. Perhaps in the future, he would be able to encourage him to be louder, but until then, he would enjoy the tender noises Yuuri made only for him.

Yuuri let out a petulant noise, and all of Viktor’s patience suddenly disappeared. He wanted to hear more, so he reached up and yanked on Yuuri’s hair. The short whine that leaked from Yuuri’s throat sent shivers down his spine. Viktor admired the vulnerable way Yuuri tilted his chin up to accommodate for the pull on his scalp. His gasps were loud and harsh through his open mouth. He sealed Yuuri’s breath with his lips again. It was hard not to feel warm as he drowned in the tiny moans that spilled into his mouth.

Impatience drove him to push his tongue deep into Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri let him without fuss. He shivered when Yuuri’s hands slid from the back of his neck, down to his shoulders, and finally rested on his chest. There, Yuuri massaged him and ran his fingertips over Viktor’s collarbones lightly.

Viktor’s control over the kiss didn’t last long though, because Yuuri nudged him back onto the couch and sucked on his tongue. It was a nice break until he suddenly felt teeth dig into his lower lip. He started and pulled back in surprise. This made Yuuri let go immediately.

He blinked in amazement as a slow smile spread across his face. “That’s new,” he said and rubbed his fingers over his mouth. The spot where he was bitten throbbed pleasantly. It hadn’t hurt, but he hadn’t expected it at all.

“Was that okay?” Yuuri asked with faint worry clouding his eyes. Viktor found it endearing how innocently pure he still was, despite how bold he had become.

“Of course, of course,” he replied and peppered Yuuri’s neck with fleeting kisses. Happiness bloomed in his chest when Yuuri tilted his head to give him more access. “Where’d you learn that from?” he murmured against his skin.

“The Internet is a wide and amazing place,” Yuuri said with a smile in his voice.

“Cheeky,” he said. “What happened to the cute and innocent Yuuri I met months ago?”

“Hmm, I wonder whose fault it is that I’m like this,” he played along and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s shoulders again, “Mr. ‘Here, Skate to This Song About Erotic Love.’” His fingers played against the nape of his neck.

Viktor chuckled. “Very cheeky.” It felt good to hug Yuuri and bask in his warmth and scent. Sleepiness settled over him, and he hummed comfortably.

Yuuri seemed very relaxed too, since his heartbeat was steady and strong. He had come a long way from when they first started going out. Then, just holding hands or hugging made Yuuri blush and complain about how noisy his own heartbeat was.

Remembering those moments made Viktor feel like his heart was overflowing with emotion, and he started chuckling.

“Why are you laughing?” Yuuri’s smooth voice threaded through his hair.

“Because I’m happy.”

“About what?”

“Being here with you.” He sighed happily. “I feel so lucky.”

It was subtle, but Viktor noticed the slight tenseness that slipped into Yuuri’s body.

“If anyone should feel lucky, shouldn’t it be me?” Yuuri murmured. “I mean, you’re  _ the  _ Viktor Nikiforov, after all. You could have anyone you want….”

Viktor let his breath fan evenly over Yuuri’s neck as he listened to his words. Though he couldn’t see it, he could imagine Yuuri’s knit brows and small frown. He tightened his grip around Yuuri’s waist and thought about what had happened earlier in the day. This was a different scenario, but Yuuri was feeling anxious and unsure again, and he needed comforting. Viktor didn’t want to mess up this time. He wanted to do things right.

However, before he was able to open his mouth and start speaking, Yuuri eased away from him and looked him in the eye. He looked ethereal basked in the low hotel lighting, and Viktor forgot to breathe.

“You could have anyone you want,” Yuuri repeated slowly, “but you still chose me in the end.” He smiled.

When Yuuri’s warm fingers brushed against his forehead and pushed his bangs away from his face, Viktor closed his eyes. He wanted to burn into his memory the kind and self-assured smile Yuuri had on. “Yes,” he said. “And I would choose you a hundred times over without hesitation.”

He felt and heard Yuuri’s breathy laughs, and he opened his eyes.

An involuntary sigh left Viktor’s mouth. He felt incredibly proud. This was his Yuuri—calm, confident, and strong. His blinks were slow, and his expression was fond. He reached up and held Yuuri’s chin, his eyes focused on the lips he loved kissing so much. They had been trembling in fear and anxiety hours ago, but now, they were firm and resolute.

“Viktor,” he murmured, his faded blush rising high on his cheeks again. He moved closer to his face. “I love you.”

Small sparks of fireworks set off in Viktor’s heart, and he tilted his head up. He smiled. “I love you too, Yuuri. So very, very much….”

**Author's Note:**

> If you need me, I'll be on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/brumalbreeze), crying and RT'ing a ridiculous amount of Victuuri art 24/7.


End file.
